


Halo - Based on 2020 Week 4 Prompt  - Chimes

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: An original animatic based on the movements of the Cyr Wheel performance by Angelica Bongiovonni of Cirque Eloize.Aziraphale has never shared his halo with Crowley before, and invites him to a very special dance.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Week 4: Chimes





	Halo - Based on 2020 Week 4 Prompt  - Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> My story is based on her movements with the wheel, and the animatic doesn't include the song, as it's much longer than my video. 
> 
> However, the song is lovely and it would be best to watch the Youtube video in its entirety before watching my story. 
> 
> This is my first animated project beyond a couple of gifs, ever.

Here are four of the 51 art frames that make up the video. 

[The full HALO video (2 min, no sound) on Tumblr](https://conniekottmannart.tumblr.com/post/619146213192843264/this-is-an-original-animatic-i-created-based-on)

[The original video of the Cyr Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJZgCAUOd80&feature=youtu.be), that served as the prompt, on YouTube.


End file.
